


Destiel micro/macro oneshots

by Fallenangelcas98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Vore, Aware, Butt Plugs, Dehumanization, Demon!Dean, Dildos, G/T, Giant!Dean - Freeform, M/M, Macro/Micro, Sex Toys, Shrinking, Smut, Unaware, dubcon, fleshlight, giant!Cas, microphillia, tiny!Cas, tiny!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangelcas98/pseuds/Fallenangelcas98
Summary: Different micro/macro story every chapter. Always destiel, always hot
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Fleshlight

**Author's Note:**

> Dean finds himself shrunken down in a fleshlight that Cas is about to use

Dean woke up in a weird, squishy tunnel. The atmosphere was warm and moist, and the only light coming in was at the end of the bumpy, textured tunnel. He tried to stand but before he could get anywhere there was a sudden _boom_ from outside, followed by another, and another. Then the whole place flew up and moved, making him lose his balance and fall back into a sticky substance. He realized where he was when he saw a giant finger enter the tunnel and lube up the entrance, before it was soon replaced with a cock head the size of a bus. He had nowhere to go, he was already up against the back wall of the fleshlight. 

Cas moaned as he pressed himself into the tight opening of the toy, pushing in half way before pulling off again and repeating the process. For Dean everything was loud and oppressive, Cas' cock kept creeping closer and closer, eventually pressing right up against him and rolling over his lower half. He grunted as the hot flesh pressed against his entire body and face, trying to push it away to no avail. It just made Cas moan louder, pulling the fleshlight off a bit before slamming it forward again. Dean tried calling out to his newly human friend to stop but there was no way for him to hear, and struggling only made that cock ram into him harder and faster. It pulsed and leaked precome, lubing up the whole inside. Dean could only take the abuse as it slammed into him again and again, everything around him sticky and hot and dark. He suddenly slid down when the fleshlight was held higher and more vertical, pressed tightly against the silicone and pulsing cock as it rolled over him roughly. He could feel the throbbing veins pass over him every time it slammed forward, pressing down on him harder every time and squishing his own tiny cock against his stomach. 

Dean could feel when Cas started getting close because that wall of flesh got hotter and heavier, pulsing madly as it leaked enough precome to almost drown him. He groaned when Cas finally came, sperm shooting out over and over again, filling and covering everything in sight. He was rubbed into it and coated head to toe in the salty liquid, absolutely exhausted when the cock finally left his prison. He was left him aching and alone while Cas was left satisfied and very much looking forward to a round two once he got some rest.


	2. Suction cup dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon!Dean uses Cas as his play toy and sticks him to a dildo with a suction cup at the end

* * *

It had been a while now since Dean had been a demon. Cas was used as his own personal play toy, shrunk down to 6 inches tall. He got creative with him in the beginning, using him in all sorts of ways. One time he actually told Cas to be completely quiet and unmoving so he could use him with a chick he picked up at some bar, telling her he was the best 'custom' sex toy to play with. That was a particularly long night for Cas, being shoved in her wet pussy and fucked alongside Dean's cock. Now though, the demon's favorite thing to do was keep the tiny angel's arms and legs glued around a dildo with a suction cup at the end. There were some real fun positions he could put him in; stuck to a chair while Dean was on the computer, stuck on the floor or to a wall to fuck himself on, or just shoved in his ass while he was watching tv. 

Lately though, Dean had been leaving him stuck to the bathroom wall for when he had his showers. Sometimes he would acknowledge the tiny man, sometimes not. Cas always dreaded it though. He still hasn't gotten used to being used as a sex toy after all this time, sometimes he still begged Dean to turn him back to normal. That tended to lead to punishment though, so he avoided complaining unless Dean explicitly asked him to beg. Today he'd been left on the wall for a couple hours now, never sure when the mood would strike Dean to come use him. He knew immediately when the giant did enter the room though, hearing those booming footsteps come closer and closer, louder and louder, until the shower door was opened and he could properly see Dean's giant, naked form in front of him.

"Hey, feathers. Ready for some fun? I think I'm gonna take you back out of here once I'm done, you haven't been stuck to the computer chair in a while now and I feel like doing some browsing." Dean said as he shut the shower door and turned on the water, getting under the spray. Cas stayed silent, just looking up past that giant cock and chest to Dean's face. The demon then turned around, his huge ass right up in Cas' face. Dean spent a moment getting himself all wet and cleaned up with his bar of soap, before taking out the buttplug he kept in most of the time and putting in to the side. He had to be ready when he wanted to use his toy, right? Then, without another word, he spread his cheeks and leaned back into his dildo and Cas. He pressed the tip against his asshole, pushing his toys inside with a moan. Cas was pretty used to the surroundings by now, all hot and fleshy, always clean due to the demon's powers. Dean never bothered giving Cas warning or time to adjust, just pushing himself back right up to the base and out again. He moaned again, the walls of his ass clenching around Cas. It was always so loud inside too, what with the moans from Dean outside and the gurgling of his stomach in the distance, as well as his heartbeat reverberating all around him.

Cas felt himself start to sweat at the heat after a while, grunting as he was clenched tighter. Dean took his time, wanting to enjoy this for as long as possible. Once he started getting close Castiel could feel the walls around him grip tighter and hotter, pulsing against him and pressing down tightly, not letting up until Dean had finished coming. He was finally given reprieve when the demon pulled himself off and continued showering like nothing had happened, turning back around to stroke and clean his cock in Cas' exhausted face. He licked his lips and smiled as he looked down at the angel, finally popping the dildo off the wall and cleaning his toys up a little. Once he was done he turned the water off and took Cas back to his bedroom, getting them both dried before he stuck the dildo down on his chair and lubed the angel up again ready. He then went to grab the buttplug he left in the bathroom, bringing it back in to put on the side of the desk as he pulled the chair out ready to sit. Cas looked up as that giant ass descended down on him again, his asshole pulsing and eager for it's host. Once Dean was fully sat down on the dildo he brought the chair closer to the desk and turned his laptop on. He stayed like that for a couple hours, unmoving aside from when he clenched and unclenched his ass, or when he decided to pull off a bit at random times only to slam back down to feel those pleasant tingles in his ass, sometimes squirming left to right to feel Cas' head rub against his prostate. Yep, this was his favorite way to use his toy by far. 


End file.
